custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snape and the idiot dinosaurs
'''Snape and the idiot dinosaurs '''is a custom Harry Potter home video for Season 3 that was released on February 11, 2002. Plot Edit On Saturday night during dinner, Baby Bop decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and BJ were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, BJ tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, BJ is sent to his bedroom by his mom and gets grounded for 1 week Cast Edit * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Otis (Tristan Kersh) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Pepperoni the Pizza Guy (Jonathan Goldstein) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # # If Things Were Real # # # # # # # # # # # Forgive Me # I Love You Trivia Edit * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. * Severus Snape's first appearance on the Barney show. * The BJ voice from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" is used. * The BJ costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Gone Fishing" is used. * The Barney voice from "Are We There Yet?" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus", expect * The pizzas that BJ and his friends has are from Pizza Hut in Irving, Texas. And the flavors of pizzas are cheese, pepperoni and supreme. * During a scene where , the music from “” * * * * * * Production for this video took place in October 1994. Quotes Quote 1: Edit * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Baby Bop and BJ's mom are making lunch for Baby Bop and BJ) Quote 2: Edit * (fades to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's parents and the kids having pizza in the kitchen) * Alan: Mmm! Pepperoni! My favorite! * (BJ comes into the kitchen) * Snape: Grab yourselves a full set of napkins and you hafta pour your own drinks because your parents had said so. * (BJ tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Shawn: Boy, I love pizza! * All: (except Shawn) Me, too! * (Baby Bop digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and BJ were actually supposed to share) * BJ: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Baby Bop: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Severus Snape eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Snape: Mmm! * (cuts back to BJ and Baby Bop) * Baby Bop: BJ. Get a plate. (pretends to barf, Snape whacks her with a book) * Snape: You, stupid ass clown I didn't even give you any permission for you to fake barf and indeed you don't do that trash you dirty green scumbag. * (BJ roars loudly and furiously like a real dinosaur and tackles Baby Bop towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins Snape tries to cast a disarming charm) * Gianna: Wow! (gets up and see BJ and Baby Bop fighting against the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Baby Bop and BJ (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! Severus help us! * Snape: Need a hand? * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Yes. * (Baby Bop and BJ's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * BJ: You fool! * Snape: Okay, everyone. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean and as for you your son is in trouble. * Otis: Yeah. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: What's the matter with you?! * BJ: She started it! She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows that I hate onions and mushrooms and--! * Snape: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at BJ) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, go to your room right now! * BJ: Why?! * Oliver: BJ, you're such a disease! * Gianna: You should die, dumbfucking whore! * BJ: Shut up! * (Gianna pulls out a gun and points it at BJ) * Gianna: Now your father considers you a piece of trash, Baby Bop belongs to me. * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) BJ, in your room! and Gianna our daughter is now living with you and Snape. * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Say "goodnight!", BJ. * BJ: Goodnight! * (fades to BJ and his parents in BJ's bedroom) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! * BJ: I'm the only one getting dumped on! * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go to bed! * BJ But--! * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! That means, no pizza from Pizza Hut for you, until you behave!! Okay?! * BJ: Okay. * (BJ's parents leave BJ's bedroom, then BJ goes to sleep, Snape enters the room) * Snape: You fool. (pulls out his wand) Avada Kedavra! (BJ is killed by Snape) Category:Harry Potter